In general, a clothes treating apparatus is an apparatus which removes various contaminants attached to clothes and bedclothes (a target to be washed) using emulsion action of detergent and frictional force and impulsive force of a water current due to rotation of a pulsator (or a drum).
Further, clothes treating apparatuses include an electric home appliance capable of drying laundry and an electric home appliance capable of washing and drying laundry as well as an electric home appliance capable of washing laundry.
A conventional clothes treating apparatus includes a control panel provided on a cabinet forming the external appearance of the clothes treating apparatus so as to input a control command, such as a washing course.
The control panel includes input units including buttons (having physical shapes) to supply power, to select one of courses, and to give a command to execute and stop the selected course, and a display unit to display the control command input through the input unit and/or a washing process of laundry to be washed.